Simplicity
by Winds 0f Change
Summary: Simplicity: the state of being simple, uncomplicated, or uncompounded. That's what my life used to be like...I thought it always would be too...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Cars; Pixar does, simple as that! I do, however, own these characters listed.

* * *

_

_Emma—Because Emma is me, I'm human_

_Molly—An American Eskimo (toy), my doggeh_

_Brick L.T.—A red Tahoe_

_Hector Drive—A Chevrolet H.D. 2500_

_Dumper Don—An old Dump Truck, it's a very old model, I'm not quite sure what it is called_

_Mark Morgan—An old Ford, similar to the model T (but it doesn't have it's name on it…so I couldn't figure out what my old car was) _

_Bo Century—A big century model speedboat, old but in good shape_

_Happy Daze (Hap)—the Happy Daze houseboat, also an older model, but in great condition_

_Rev—Suzuki Vinson Quad runner, (four wheeler)_

_And many others, yeah, if they aren't in the show, they are mine unless I say otherwise!

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Screams

* * *

**

_**Simplicity:** the state of being simple, uncomplicated, or uncompounded._

_A word that I wish was part of my life, for a while it was. I am a simple girl; there is nothing abnormally special about me. I'm not gorgeous and beautiful, but I'm not hideously ugly either. "Simplicity" would have been the perfect word to describe me. Boring old simple…that's me! I'm a normal human girl here, nothing special about that! My life story may be weird, but who cares, nothing out of the ordinary about me…I always knew that nothing special would happen in my life…_

…_God has punished me for such thoughts._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I hate my room, I hate the sunlight, I hate to smell, I hate my eyesight, I hate my hearing and I hate the world! AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO ADMIT THAT I HATE YOU!" She pointed an accusing finger to a chair in the middle of the room that, in return, continued to sit innocently making its irreversible markings in the carpet. She then proceeded to continually bang a pillow over her face, finally screaming into it and falling back into the sinking abyss of her bed where she lay for a few moments before throwing the pillow across the cluttered room. "I hate myself."

This is Emma, the main protagonist of our story. This, is a moment in Emma's life, a moment which happens about once a day. This episode is usually followed by staring at the ceiling for fifteen minutes, talking to her stuffed pig, daydreaming about random nonsense, trying to figure out why she feels so upset for no reason and then wasting the rest of her pity party playing video games or surfing the internet for hours and hours and maybe even settling down to write a fanfic or draw. Yes, the moment in the life and day of Emma.

Emma had…a special case. Her biggest problem in the world had to be: Anger Management.

Luckily, she usually took it out on a pillow, a hairbrush, a MadCatz controller, or even her arm, but sometimes, a poor innocent bystander just happened to get in the way of this human cyclone. She is feared terribly by her household items. The poor fire place would rather go up in it's own flames than have her attack it with her fists of eternal fury, and her computer can't even compute the words of which she bashes it with. But this is not the story, the story is not about Emma's household items and their fear of her, the story is truly about her.

Some people might like Emma, some people might pretend to like her so they don't get flattened, and some people just run away. Not that Emma is strong; she's just not very nice when she's angry…you understand right? But luckily for everyone else, she doesn't hold a grudge for very long. (It just might seem so, because if she gets a grudge, someone might stay away from her long after it's passed for fear that she might strangle them.) Generally, her grudges are short lived, and she can be a very nice person! Just don't talk about her behind her back, believe me, she finds out!

Sounds like someone you'd like to meat huh? Maybe become bosom buddies or something eh? No?

Well, maybe you'll change your mind; let's see what's going on for Emma right now.

* * *

Emma sighed, she held the controller with an erect and graceful posture, like she had done it so much it had become a talent to hold the game cube controller. She stared at the screen with sunken eyes and a void expression. An engine revved and the race began.

Her favorite game, as of the moment, was Cars. A game based off of the popular new Pixar Film "Cars." Yes, all about Cars. And she couldn't have enjoyed it more.

Being an explicit racing fan, she loved the joy she had now in playing her own races. So many choices and so many cars to burn up the tracks with, and so many times had she played it, way too many times. And playing it now was doing what her mother always said, turning her mind too complete mush. Not like Emma really cared, it was her way of relaxing after one of her outbursts. Most of them happened for no reason, she'd be in a bad mood and would take it out on whatever she could find eventually calming down. Which was an amazing jump from her previous disposition.

"Again…and again…I play it." She muttered, setting the controller down and staring at the car facing her on the screen, which happened to be Mater. He stared back plainly, as if she wasn't staring him down at all. Groaning, she picked up the controller to play again when the screen buzzed making strange colors now with the colors already on the screen, causing Emma to jump.

Ready to scream again, Emma stood up and went to the game cube. "Stupid machine! Why don't you work properly anymore!"

She went over to turn it off and reset when she noticed the screen was still boasting its odd color show. She stopped and continued to stare at it, involuntarily entranced by its swirling colors. After a moment, the colors spun quickly backwards like a funnel and blended smoothly into a scene. Emma looked at the screen carefully, and she realized she recognized the picture.

"Radiator springs? What is wrong with this game, it's got something wrong with it, or the TV does." She knew it couldn't be the TV, but she went to it anyway, she reached and grabbed for the sides to pull it out, but shrieked and leapt back.

The screen still rippled from her touch and then it smoothed out completely. Emma stared at the TV in awe and confusion. A strange tingling sensation brought her out of her trance and she was drawn to look at her hand, and she couldn't believe it. Her hand was there, but the what should be her skin and bones and everything else seemed to be flickering like it wasn't sure it was there or not. In it's place, a grid like frame would appear. Confused at this new reaction she looked to the TV again, reaching forward, she touched it once more and jumped back.

It was gone, her hand was gone, but the grid frame hand was still there. Completely confused and 'weirded out' as she would say, she turned to the TV once again. Reaching out to touch it with her other hand, she was surprised at the icy feeling she got as soon as it touched the liquid like surface. Then suddenly, the substance began to crawl up her arm, moving along her like liquid mercury, and it was moving fast.

Startled, and a little frightened, she desperately tried to get away, but to no avail. A stranger sensation hit her when she felt her body being taken, bit-by-bit. The skin, the muscle and bones, even that strange framing would appear and then disappear as the silver liquid pulled her toward the scene in front of her. She had half the mind to scream, and she did, except no sound escaped.

Her voice box was already gone, but then she found herself nearly out of breath as her voice suddenly returned, she didn't scream, she just yelled at the familiar figure next to her as she found herself falling at an abnormally high speed

"WERE GOING TO DIE!"

* * *

Ramone drove casually down the street, his new paint job gleaming in the sunlight. He had actually decided to try a little something different, he usually had bright colors and brilliant designs, but today, he had gone with a sleek and neutral look. His black base was sparkling and the white, silver and dullish red stripes across his side gave it an extra twist. He was rather proud of this job, it wasn't often he actually looked like someone who was rather laid-back and down to earth as he was.

He looked up the street, hoping to find Sheriff sitting at his post. He scanned the road ahead for the cruiser and finally spotted him rolling out of his "office."

"Yo Sheriff!" He called out, rising up on his wheels to get a better view of where the Sheriff was.

Sheriff turned to see the low rider impala coming toward him up the road. He smiled and waved a wheel toward him, and Ramone rolled up. "What's the trouble Ramone?"

"No trouble Sheriff, Flo just wanted you to know she has your oil and gasoline ready for ya." Ramone said.

"Well that's great, tell Flo--."

He didn't get to finish his sentence, for at that precise moment in Radiator Springs history, a loud scream erupted the land that seemed to come from nowhere, like it wasn't even connected to anyone at all, just an empty scream. Shortly after the scream, there was a strange sound, a sound unexplainable for them, but the next sound they could understand, another scream followed by a yell, a whining yelp, a crashing sound and then…nothing.

Ramone looked around mortified by this strange experience, plus the odd feeling the rushed through him as if something that didn't belong was just dropped here. "Sheriff?"

"Wha--?"

"It sounded like they said _Were going to die_…"

Sheriff looked equally startled, "What on earth was that! First all those noises, and then something falling from the sky and crashing down over there. Should we check it out?"

Ramone looked around, "Maybe you should get to Flo before she blows her fuse, I'll take ah look around."

"Thanks Ramone, anything suspicious and come to me immediately." Sheriff nodded his head and went away down the road. Ramone took a deep breath and headed toward the, still very present, cloud of dust where the 'thing' fell. He came cautiously closer, not sure what to expect. The dust cleared slowly and he peered over the edge, what he saw next…he just wasn't sure what to think of it.

* * *

Emma lay there pathetically in the dirt, she stared upwards, or at least what she thought was upwards…she wasn't quite sure where she was if she was right side up, upside down or hanging in midair, she just wasn't sure. White shapes, what she was vaguely aware of as clouds, moved across her plane of vision. She felt heat, something was breathing on her, then she smelled the breath and she rolled over to keep herself from throwing up. And that landed a long wet tongue on her ear. She shrieked and leapt up, spinning around to see who the jerk was licking her…she put her hands down when she saw the dark brown eyes of her dog staring back at her.

"Oh Molly…I'm sorry, you startled me." She suddenly realized that it was extremely hot, looking up; she shook her fist at the sun. "I'D beat down on you too! But I can't…cuz I'm below you…BUT I CAN FIND SHADE SO BEAT THAT BIATCH!" She stuck her tongue out, doing her strange trick and pulling in the tip of her tongue so it looked rather like a snakes then folded her arms and turned away, only to scream again.

"OH HOLY HEART ATTACK!" She leapt back and scooted away, her eyes were just as wide as the ones she was staring into, or rather, up at. The blue green eyes just stared back, probably more startled than her herself. But not only were they both startled, Emma knew that face; she knew it better than probably he was ready for.

"Your…Ramone…" She said, pointing and gaping, which only made him more uncomfortable. The Impala backed away a bit, "Who are you?"

Emma tried to stand, but she couldn't move, this was all a little too much for her to even think of moving yet. "Well…my name is Emma…I wont give up the rest of my name, you can just call me EJ if you want…"

Ramone, clearly curious, moved forward now, "Okay…Emm-er, EJ. If you don't mind me asking…what are you? I mean you don't seem…human."

Emma couldn't help but laugh, "You know, that's funny because…I am a human, or more scientifically, I'm called a Homo Sapien, it's you who are inhuman…sorry I got carried away."

Ramone continued to stare at her, a skeptical expression crossed his face, "Homo Sapien eh? But…I ain't never seen anything like you around."

"I've seen a ton of you…sort of, except for cars in my world don't have eyes, mouths, they don't move on their own…and they don't talk to us…so you can imagine my, well, start there when I came in contact with you."

Ramone nodded understandingly, "…wait till everyone see's this." He muttered, "Well…Sheriff asked me to tell him of anything suspicious…and this is even beyond me, so if you don't mind, come into town with me."

Emma nodded, hardly containing her excitement; she was clambering up to the road when a low growl stopped her. Ramone looked down, "Is…that a Homo…whatever?"

She looked down, realizing Molly was still sitting at the bottom, only now she was looking at Ramone with uncertainty in her face. Emma slid back down and picked her up, stroking her to calm her.

"No, this…is a dog." Ramone nodded, his face filled with confusion and turned to start driving away.

* * *

"Ramone! Slow down! I can't go as fast as you!" Ramone stopped, startled, him? Fast? He looked back at the…_homo…_whatever, moving quickly to keep up. Well, not quickly to him, he never realized he could actually move faster than someone when he was all about 'low and slow.' He stopped and waited for her to catch up, she did, and stopped next to him trying to catch your breath.

"Oh dude, what's taking you?"

"Well, I don't exactly have wheels, and…well, in my world…we get around differently."

"Get around? Well, how then?"

"By Cars." Emma knew at that moment she had made the biggest mistake in saying that; she braced herself for the next question.

"Cars? What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you…" she started to walk again and he drove slowly alongside her.

"Well…try me."

Emma sighed, "We ride…inside…the cars."

Ramone's expression changed dramatically, he looked as if he wanted to be sick…all over the road…right there. The idea of having something sitting…in him…he didn't know what to think about it. Trying as hard as he could to get the thought out of his mind, they continued the rest of the way in silence, but Emma couldn't help notice how nice Ramone looked with his new paint job.

* * *

Emma tried to act completely calm as several cars encircled her; the residents of Radiator Springs were all interested in this strange being. Emma wasn't used to the attention, she had always wondered what it was like, and now she wasn't sure she liked it. She had been deemed the 'Psychic' that day because somehow she knew everyone's name, and so much about them. They were also very kind but…

"Why don't you come over to Flo's darling? I could get you a nice drink of gasoline to cool your gears." Flo said, smiling to the girl kindly.

Emma tried to smile, "N...no thank you." Knowing what gasoline would do to her, "Is there any water around?"

They all looked confused, "Well, Doc has a hose that he uses in his clinic."

Emma smiled, no just because of the prospect of water…but she happened to be most interested in meeting Doc. Trying hard to conceal her excitement, "If you don't mind, I think I'll pay a visit to Doc."

Luigi frowned, "Doc is not in righta now, but he will be being back very soon!"

"May I wait in his clinic please?"

Guido bounced on his wheels, "Pit stop!"

"Mater, why don't you show Emma to the clinic." Sheriff said to the tow truck, who in turn, grinned brightly.

"Why shore! I'd luv ta!" He turned to Emma, and motioned with a wheel to follow him, she did so, feeling slightly relieved to be away from the attention for a while.

"So miss Emma, how'd a hom...homo…hooomu…uh, person like you ends up here?"

Emma chuckled, "I'm a girl, you can just call me that…and I don't…really know. My--."

Emma felt a pang, she really didn't know. What had happened, when did she end up in that desert? She couldn't for the life of her remember what had happened before that. She looked down; her dog looked up to her, a curious expression on her face. Mater looked from the corner of his eye and saw her distraught expression. Worried, he frowned and nudged her with a wheel.

"Miss Emma?"

She looked up and smiled, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, I can't think of why right now, my minds kind of spinning. I apologize Mater."

"Aww, das aright miss Emma, you just get inta Doc's and get better."

Emma smiled, "Thanks Mater, I'll do that." She stepped in the clinic, not knowing where to sit; she planted herself in the middle of the floor and waited. And while she sat, she began to ponder.

"Why can't I remember anything?"

* * *

_Characters © Their owners _

_I really hope you guys like it, please give me feedback, even Flames (tough I'll probably ignore them) :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Cars; Pixar does, simple as that! I do, however, own the characters not in the movie, unless I say otherwise._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**To My Reviewers:**

Sorry, these were lost in the old document, but thank you for the reviews!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 2: Forgotten Memories**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Emma stared at the smooth floor of the clinic, a perplexed expression on her face, stroking her dog lightly. What was the problem? Why couldn't she remember what had happened or how in the blazes she had gotten here, or…what was going on? Sighing she probed her temples with her long fingers, trying to rub away the headache she felt coming on. This was all so frustrating! Why didn't anything make sense? She shouldn't be in this place; she should be at home…in bed at that…screaming at another chair or playing video games! Video games…

Of course! That's how she got here, that smash entrance on her head must have muddled her memory, that's why she couldn't remember. But her sudden brightness was crushed by a dour thought; her memory couldn't help if she couldn't even explain how it happened? She didn't understand how it, it made absolutely no sense at all, the whole disappearing thing. So…how could she get home?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the garage door squeaked loudly and began to open, startling Emma so badly that she leapt up and hid behind a table. She sat there holding her legs to her chest, her head buried behind them as if she was hiding herself.

There were two voices that could be heard, "Daggum! I ain't seen any'un move dat fast since I was first caught by Frank!"

Emma looked up at the sound of the old tow trucks voice; she held her breath, waiting for what would happen next when she heard the next voice…that she also clearly recognized.

"Mater? What on earth was that thing?"

"Dunno sir, Ramone picked 'er up off the side of da rode near where Sheriff's post is sir."

They were silent; finally, the other voice spoke. "Alright, thank you Mater, I'll talk to her…and try to figure this all out."

"Yessir!" Mater said as he backed out of the clinic and drove down the street. It was silent for a moment, Emma couldn't here a thing…then she heard a long sigh and the sound of wheels moving across the floor.

"You can come out now."

Emma took a deep breath and peeked out from behind the table and then immediately disappeared behind it again. Yep, it was Doc Hudson all right, the car whom Emma wanted to meet so very badly…and now, he was sitting there while she hid like a moron behind a table.

Her dog, on the other hand, couldn't really care less; she was cramped from her hiding spot and promptly walked out. She noticed the car and simply went over and sniffed it curiously. Emma peeked out again, and saw the bewildered expression on the old car's face.

"Molly! Stop!" Emma leapt out and grabbed the dog then stopped as she came face to face with the car…and an odd silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She sputtered, falling back staring into the confused blue eyes of the Hudson Hornet.

He looked her over curiously, "Just what are you anyway?"

Emma sighed; she didn't want to go through that again, "It's…a long story."

"Well…alright then, what is your name kid?"

"Emma…yeah, Emma."

Doc stared at her as if he was looking at an alien, this irritated Emma a bit. She brushed herself off. "Sorry that I bothered your town, but I think I better be finding a way to get home." She started to stand.

Doc opened his mouth, she thought she heard him say something while his eyes widened, but she hit her head pretty hard on the table's edge, then things sparkled, there were lights, and she blacked out.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Emma opened her eyes, she couldn't see and her head hurt like a cow had just trampled it. Grumbling she sat up, rubbing it, she felt something warm and wet…there was a crevice.

Pulling her hand away, she saw blood. She had split open the back of her head…on the desk. It wasn't serious, but it hurt worse than a mother in the middle of…don't try to decipher the end of that sentence. Emma sighed and looked up, Doc was looking over her, a slightly worried expression on his face.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That…red liquid coming from you?"

"Oh…it's blood."

"Blood?"

How on earth was she supposed to explain this.

"Well…what happens to you when you get injured."

"Depends on the severity."

"What happened to your cracks and…broken parts in your '94 crash?"

"How do you kno—"

"Don't ask questions! Just answer."

"Well…I had oil leaks and important liquids that run through my engine and body…why?"

"That's it."

"Its what?"

"That's what blood is, to me, it's like my oil or important fluid."

"What! Shouldn't you get repaired."

"No! Don't you have some gauze or something? Like a type of fabric?"

"…well, I have some old fabrics laying around."

"Can I have it?"

"What for."

"Give me the fabric!"

"What is your problem!"

"I'm getting dizzy! I've lost too much blood, now please give me the fabric!"

"Dizzy, we need to repair that wound…"

"Oh for the love of…GIVE me the freaking fabric!"

"Fine!"

"Thank you! Gawl, your so stubborn!"

"Me stubborn? You—What are you doing?"

"Wrapping the fabric around my head, what does it look like I'm doing!"

"Well, that won't fix a leak!"

"It WORKS for me!"

"What kind of thing are you anyway."

"Heavens to Betsy! My head'll be fine! Let it scab over and it'll stop bleeding in a bit!"

"What in the name of Chrysler is scab over?"

"Oh FORGET IT!"

There was a long silence between the two of them, after a bit, Emma slowly removed the bandage and touched the back of her head, it had stopped bleeding but…

"Do you have any water?"

Doc looked at her perplexed, "Well, Red does."

"Then I'll just be going to visit Red if you don't mind."

She stood up, carefully avoiding the table this time.

"Be careful! You just split open an important body part! You need to take it easy!"

"Oh Doc, don't be so dramatic I'll be fi—"

She shouldn't have spoke so soon, as quickly as she had hit her head, the blood loss hit her like a train. She fell to the ground completely passed out.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When she awoke, she nearly jumped to see she was back in her own room. What on earth had happened? Was it all a dream…no, the split in her head was still there…but where was Doc…where was—

"What in the blazes is going on!"

Emma screamed.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Teehee, I'll be Frank, this was a fuuun chapter, sure it's a little confusing…but…I'm not supposed to make sense, and I'm sorry it's short…but I don't care, so NYAH!_

_I hope you enjoyed it! I'll get to work on the next chapters ASAP._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Cars; Pixar does, simple as that! I do, however, own the characters not in the movie, unless I say otherwise._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Authors Note:**

Well, not much to say except for that I'm really excited for this story. I've gotten a couple of requests to add people, I know I said yes, but give me time.

I have to really figure this out; I'm still working out the glitches myself. So if I take forever in adding you, don't take it personally, it's just because I don't know where I would like to fit you in quite yet.

Anyway, I'm really glad at the feedback (though small) I've gotten on this story ! I hope this chapter is as good as the others to you!

Just a hint: The Doc described in this chapter is my own views and how I describe him, don't argue with me if it doesn't agree with your tastes.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 3: Jealous Attraction**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Emma knew she shouldn't have stared that long…really. She should have just run over to him and helped him out, he wasn't at all used to this and it wouldn't make sense to him. But she couldn't move, it was like an invisible force was holding her there, forcing her to continue staring. Watching as he struggled just to stand and to comprehend what he looked like.

_Which was basically…amazing._

Sure, it wasn't the Doc Emma was used to…Seriously, she couldn't see him being regular old Doc like this, he looked so young and full of life. It was too different, he didn't' look like someone you could even call Doc. She guessed the change from their world to ours does something to them (or maybe Doc is just real good at keeping himself lookin young), but one thing was for sure. She never imagined she'd be looking at Doc…

…_As a HUMAN!_

He was so…different. He was young looking and had jet-black hair that was cleanly cut, but had a hint of rebellion, being slightly messy. His face was thin and everything looked as if it was crafted and finely chiseled into perfection. He looked young, and some people may have taken him for a younger man if they didn't notice the wiser air he had about him. He looked as if he was rather tall, and had a powerfully built body. He wore clean pressed black pants, a white shirt, thin wire-framed glasses (a lot less noticeable on someone if you've seen wire-frames…I'd take wire-frames any day), and a white lab coat with a stethoscope draped over his shoulders.

And he looked completely bewildered.

Finally, he seemed to discover his head could move and he looked at her, blue eyes wide.

"Emma…what happened to me?"

Emma, who looked equally bewildered (yet…_vaguely_ attracted), tried to shake her head, "I…really don't know."

Doc moved his hands curiously, and stared at them, wondering how on earth they could move. It was all so hard to comprehend, and the world around him began to whirl. The expression on his face was enough to snap Emma out of her senses and get her off her bed and next to him. She stabled his body (even though he was sitting on the floor) and tried to calm him down.

"It's okay Doc, I promise, we'll figure this out." She said it…but she didn't sound sure. She rubbed his back slowly and finally he seemed to be more relaxed, he took deeper breaths and she could feel his heart rate slow distinctly through his back. She smiled relieved and he looked at the ground.

"So…I'm a homo…whatever you guys are, now."

Emma shrugged, "I guess."

Doc sighed, Emma helped him sit up a little, he figured out how to pull his knee's in and sit them up a little more.

"It'll be okay, I promise…it'll be okay." Emma said, repeating it.

Doc smiled, he seemed very cautious at every movement he made, he wasn't used to the feeling. He put a hand on his chest to help himself calm down and then jumped. "What on earth."

Emma looked equally startled…again. "What is it?"

"I felt something in my…my…my………"

Emma paused then chuckled, "That would be your chest." She said, putting a hand on it to point it out, "And the beating you feel would be your heart."

"My heart?"

"Think of it as…a rather small pump that carries blood rather than…well, whatever."

Doc stared at her for a moment, "Right."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You know…I wonder if that Emma is okay…Doc's taking quite awhile, I wonder what's so wrong for a miracle worker like Doc."

Sally nodded; she was talking to Lightning about the curious young girl that had appeared.

"I don't know…but I'm sure Doc'll fix it."

Lightning nodded slightly, but he didn't look sure, "Its just…she seems so, different. I don't know, but I don't think Doc's medicine is what she'll need."

Sally sighed, but he did have a point, she was so strange…how could she be even closely related to a car. The puzzle didn't fit, she appeared out of nowhere, she wasn't normal, she refused gasoline but asked for water, she had been in Doc's clinic for an hour and nothing was happening. It was extremely quiet in there too, sometimes you could hear from outside, but it was soundless.

After awhile, Lightning let out an exasperated growl, "That's it, this is all just to weird, I need to see how she's doing and what's going on!"

Sally turned, "Lightning, lets not be—"

But he wasn't listening; he opened the door to the clinic and moved inside, "Doc! What is taking you so long, she wasn—…SALLY!"

"Stickers! What's wrong?" She looked in the clinic, but no one was there, no Doc, no Emma, and there was no way they could have gotten out without anyone noticing.

They check everywhere, but it was no use.

They were both gone.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I see." Doc mumbled, he stared at his hands and then down at himself for a moment, Emma had just finished explaining to him what a human was and that he was one now, "Well…I guess we will not do much good if I just sit here."

Emma smiled and stood up, "That's the spirit."

Doc smiled up at her and then noticed the stethoscope, "What on earth is this?"

"Well, you use it to listen to peoples hearts, that's one of the things doctors in this world use."

Doc looked up, "Really now…" He studied the stethoscope for a while. "Interesting, how does it work?"

"Come here, I'll show ya."

Doc was about to comply, when he realized a small problem. "How?"

"How what?"

"I'm not used to being human, how…do you humans move?"

Emma looked embarrassed, how come she hadn't thought of that problem, "Well…" She looked at herself, "I don't really know, you learn it when your born and then…I guess it's just natural, I've never really thought about it myself."

"Okay…can you at least help me up?"

Emma nodded; she went back down to his level and contemplated the best way to go about doing this. She took his arm and draped it over her shoulder, "Hold on." She struggled as she helped him up, it wasn't like he was extremely heavy for his age, but Emma was several years younger and she wasn't as tall as him (though not much shorter either.)

Standing up, Emma could see how tall he really was, he was probably somewhere between 5'8" and 5'9" if not taller. Emma suddenly felt insignificant, he wasn't much taller than her really (she is 5'7") but still…the height combined with the way he stood and the expression on his face, she just felt inferior. She knew more about this world and such than he knew, but he looked so much more educated and wise than her.

She pouted slightly as she lead him to a seat, teaching him how to walk. Whenever she looked at herself, she didn't see intelligence, all she saw was a teenage girl with blindingly blond hair, curious green eyes, olive skin (that tanned rather nicely), round cheeks, and everything else that made her look young and naïve. Most people liked that look at this age, but not Emma. Thought she wasn't exactly pretty, she was pretty to the point that it bugged her. She looked like a girl who was ditsy and blond, but not on the popular side.

She had some very good attributes that many girls would die for (or so her younger, extremely beautiful and popular sister said.), Emma had long legs (not perfect and thin but long), long fingers and a pretty good body form. She wasn't really thin, but she had a body that refused to grow fat. And her hair, although she highlighted it several times, was perfectly healthy and soft.

Her best attributes were on her face though.

She had (or so some say) perfect eyebrows (which was a weird thing to her, she didn't think eyebrows really mattered, in fact, she didn't know people noticed); they were perfect even though she didn't do anything to keep them so well…kept. had very pretty eyes, though they were also enhanced by colored contacts. And her lips were full (especially her bottom one) and she even had a beauty mark on the bottom of her right cheek, just above the jaw line.

But she also had things that _those_ types of girls would look down upon as an unfeminine disaster.

Instead of beautifully sculpted thin arms, she had powerfully built arms, with a lot of shape to them (and frighteningly large biceps). Her legs were similar, powerfully built and made for a sports girl. Her hands, though her fingers were long, were strong and rough instead of petite and soft, her nails didn't look well kept and they weren't all the same size in length (but close to it.) Her pinky on her right hand was deformed to (due to a potato skin peeler accident.) And her feet were not dainty and small, they were large (not abnormally, but they were the reason she was tall) and wide, with terribly scarred heels and abnormal toes (from being a toe-shoe dancer).

All this bugged Emma, she wanted to be one or the other, her personality and everything about her mentally, spiritually and such were very much boyish, or as it's called, a Tomboy, but her outside was a mixture of both Tomboy and the average blond.

She realized her thought process had taken her into a daze she shook her head rapidly. Doc looked at her curiously, she smiled sheepishly and helped him sit down.

"Alright, now how do you work this?"

Emma helped him fit it into his ears, after which she picked up the end of the stethoscope. "You put this against their chest or back."

She reached forward and touched it to his chest, "You hear it."

After a moment, his eyes widened, "Yes! I hear it." He smiled, looking like a little kid who has accomplished a small thing.

Emma smiled, "That's your heart, its that beat that keeps you alive."

Doc was extremely excited about all this human business, he wanted to learn more about it, he wanted to find out what it all was about, he knew it would take time though, and he first had to learn to move like a human. It would be hard, but he was ready for anything.

"Emma, lets start now."

"Start what?"

"Well, who knows how long I'll be in this body, so I want you to teach me how to do things, I'm not a perfect walker and I want to know how to walk, is that okay?"

Emma smiled, but then she realized something, "Doc…were going to have to come up with a story for you…who you are, why I know you, a name, and stuff."

Doc looked a little perplexed but nodded, "Okay…"

"And I have to have an excuse to teach you to walk or my parents will be suspicious."

"Okay…"

"Okay I got it."

"Okay…"

"Here, we've got some work to do!"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Woo! Nother chappy gone by! Thanks for the reviews, they make me feel bettah _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Cars; Pixar does, simple as that! I do, however, own these characters listed. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoresses Note:

Thanks to _Fillmore's Girl_ for all the lovely comments, I'm glad you like it and about the other characters…you'll have to wait and see ;3

Anyway, I think I'm really in the mood to write! MWAHAHA! What are the odds!

Alright…if your still reading this than you must be as big as a nerd as me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Dimensional Travel**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Radiator Springs was in quite an uproar as the day wore on, with both Doc and Emma gone, they had become extremely worried and nervous. Well, except Fillmore, he insisted that _time will take its course man_, after which Sarge ordered him to search. He did, winding of lazily down the road. (In truth, he was rather worried, but he stayed quiet)

As he wound around, he listened in silent sorrow at the ruckus behind him, he was all about learning new things, and these humans were new things. He was upset she had disappeared so suddenly before he got the chance to see what these human beings were all about.

Lightning was the most freaked out; he was in a wild chaos, wondering what on earth was going on. The towns' chaos ensued until a bark broke the sound.

The dog was still there, the town moved their way over to the clinic to see the dog. She was curled in a corner shaking like mad; she made strange noises from her throat as she stared at the middle of her room.

Mater moved forward, compassionate soul he is, and looked at the dog pitifully.

"Well was wrong lil molleh?"

"She can't understand you Mater, Emma said tha—" Lightning started…but was interrupted abruptly.

"Oh SHUT UP!"

If the dog hadn't been shocked, then they were. Even Mater backed away quickly as they all stared down at the fluffy white ball of fur, who now stared at them.

"Bu—but I thought." Lightning stuttered.

The dog stood on all fours, licked a paw and cleaned off her face, she still looked a bit shaken, but it wasn't as terrible now.

"You thought wrong, now who are all of you?"

Mater looked to Lightning, "I see talking dogs..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's that?" Doc pointed at another item.

"That, is a wheelchair, you'll need to use it."

Doc cocked an eyebrow at it with a confused and very curious frown, he then turned to another item and pointed.

"What about that?"

"That's a tee-shirt."

Doc looked at the items around him with interest, he was excited about all this stuff, it was new and different to him. Emma smiled, she had never in her life seen someone so completely enthralled with a shoelace let alone all the stuff that lay out in front of them. It was quite an array, but it was all necessary for Emma's brilliant plan to work.

"Okay Doc, now it's time for you to change, my parents would be skeptical if I was best friends with a doctor you know."

Doc looked confused, but he complied.

"Okay, what do I wear?"

"I don't have much, but I have this pair of beige boys pants (AN: they are enormous! They were mine but they are enormously huge on me and I used them for a costume), and this black tee-shirt…I am assuming you have underclothing."

Doc looked confused, "Eyah…I guess."

"Good, and you can keep the shoes." Emma muttered, they were nice running shoes; she didn't see the need to change them. She turned to him, "Okay, time to change."

Emma thanked God that Doc was a guy; he was able to keep the boxer shorts he had on under while she helped him redress into the more formidable clothes, (she couldn't, for the love of all things good, look away from him for a second though.)

Doc stood there now, he felt a little strange in the new attire, and he looked different, even younger. Emma was very jealous now, but she still nearly fawned over him.

The thought process of the female mind is very confusing, don't try and figure us out.

"Now that we have that taken care of, what name should you go by?"

Doc stood for a moment, "Can't I just go by my name."

Emma paused, "Yeah I guess, why don't we call you Hudson…and give you a last name…the only reason is, my parents would be a little weirded out if I call you Doc all the time."

"Hudson…Hudson what then?"

Emma shook her head and probed her temples, "I have no idea…Hudson…Hudson…Hudson………"

She thought of last names over and over in her head, but she couldn't come across one that fit.

"Or Hudson could be my last name."

Now Emma had to go over first names in her head, and she continued in confusion. Finally, she set out a list of names to Doc who thought about them thoroughly.

"Bryce…Josh? I dunno, I've given you all the names I can think of."

Doc nodded, but he couldn't really decide either, none of the names really fit him, Emma was grumbling to herself as she muttered more names trying to decide.

"Wait, go back to that one."

"Which one."

"The one you just said."

Emma listed off the names she had just said until Doc said stop.

"Alan? You like Alan?"

"I don't know, it just sounded like a good name."

"That was my grandpa's name." Emma said thoughtfully.

"What kind of person was he?"

Emma sighed and shrugged, "I never got to meat him."

Doc stayed silent for a moment, "Oh."

"That's okay! I like the name, it sounds good, if it comes to the point, maybe we can give you a nick name."

Doc smiled, he felt a little better now, at first he thought he had hurt her by mentioning he wanted the name for this world. But, it seemed she was happy about it.

"Alan Hudson it is."

Emma smiled, she seemed ecstatic that the name fit and worked well together. "Alright, I'll call you Doc still once in awhile, but around anyone else besides me, it's Alan."

Doc nodded, "Got it."

"Okay, now…" Emma paused, she had a great story for him…but…what were they going to do about living…he couldn't live with her, it might sound strange to her parents, they might not accept him in their home to live. She sighed, it was all going so well, but now they had a slight problem.

Doc was busy studying the items Emma had given him, which gave her a short amount of time to think.

What was she going to do, Doc couldn't just live by himself, he wasn't used to a world of human beings, but she didn't know where he could go. Her mind was in disarray and nothing made any sense. She looked over to him, he looked so happy, and he was at awe of all the differences in the human world. She didn't want to bring this on him yet; it would hurt her to dampen his attitude.

She smiled and walked over to him, she explained to him now her whole scenario and what he was to do whilst around her parents and others. He seemed just fine with it; all of it seemed like a perfect plan until they figured this all out. Emma looked to her TV screen and was surprised to see that it still showed Radiator springs. She had half the mind to see if Doc would be normal if they returned, but the more intelligent side of her told her that it wasn't that easy. She sighed when a terrible thought struck her.

'_Molly isn't here!_'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The residents of Radiator Springs were still in near shock as they watched the small canine sniff about her surroundings. She seemed rather uninterested in the cars that stared at her continuously, finally she turned and looked hard into the eyes of the Red, the old fire truck.

"You there, your name is Red right? Can ya be a dear n' get me a bowl or something filled with some of that nice water of yours eh? I'm very thirsty."

Red looked a little startled but complied; soon, the female canine was lapping up the water in a bowl happily. She licked the extra drops of water that caught onto the fir around her mouth before yawning.

"Thank you." She seemed to smile while she scratched her back quickly and shook her head free of loose hairs.

"Molly?" Ramone said timidly to the dog.

"That's my name."

Ramone nodded a little, "Do you have any idea what happened to Emma and Doc?"

Molly sniffed slightly before running a paw over her head like she was scratching something off.

"I have no idea how it happened, the process is really unexplainable. However, I do recall seeing what happened. I'm sure it had something to do with the connection Emma had to our world, sure flesh and bones don't belong in this world, but it was her blood line that connected her to our world, you see, she had an open wound earlier this morning that had bled into her sheets, my guess is, when she split her head open here, the blood loss, the metal, the very electric field that exists in this room and the fact that she is connected to our world is very well the reason she disappeared. That is my theory anyway."

A moment of awe filled silence filled the room, Molly stood for a moment, taking the silence, she continued to lap up water.

"But Molly, how does that explain how Doc is gone too?"

Molly seemed to shrug a little, "My guess is that Emma bled on Doc when she collapsed on him the second time and he came to our world. Assuming my theory is correct, Doc is in our world, has become human in accordance to best suited idea's for his look, and has Emma's blood-line flowing through him, or at least, the same type as Emma's, and again in assumption, my guess is, he needs a much different type of magnetic field, plus whatever is blood to you cars, to return here in his original state."

The stared again, Sheriff decided to break into the silence.

"Molly, is this a bunch of big words you just came up with or what? What on earth does electric and magnetic fields have to do with anything?"

"Well, its really quite simple, the whole theory came up when I remembered how Emma and I were able to cross into this world this morning. I'm guessing that there is something strange, some sort of flux going on in our solar system, and possibly has our magnetic fields in constant change, assuming this, I'm guessing that because of this flux, a sort of a portal between dimensions has been opened. Now I may believe in science, but the theories of alternate dimensions have to be true because of what I have witnessed. Anyway, the magnetic force has triggered something strange in electric currents, and it started with Emma's TV and Game Cube. I firmly believe that you may only cross dimensions within a electric field or, a black hole. I am guessing that the scene Emma witnessed may very well have been a miniature black hole created in Emma's TV screen, a black hole that was made by an electric and magnetic field, are you getting me?"

The cars could only nod.

"So what happened was, the moment Emma touched the screen, it began to pull her in, but since it's a black hole based on only mere electric and magnetic fields, plus the technological pieces it takes to make a television show a picture, it created the perfect dimensional cross over, and it didn't kill her or drag her into an inescapable hole, it instead turned her into a technological being, she was no longer human while she was in the TV. I'm assuming that you heard the strange sounds, as if something that wasn't normal, or didn't belong fell here, or the strange feeling that you got."

Ramone and Sheriff looked to each other.

"That is because Emma didn't belong, neither do I, but I had to come and see if my theories could even possibly be true. When we came here, we were in a disarray, our bodies had been taken apart bit by bit, which is why Emma's scream came sounding distant, distorted, and very detached. Then her body came and was finally put together where she returned to a human form. But since humans are not a part of this world, she wasn't really completely here. In fact, an unseen part of her remained in our time, in a suspended animation. That part of her would wait until a problem that it was linked to occurred. In this case, Emma was linked to blood loss, her blood loss caused the portal to be reopened and sent her returning to her original complete state, she most likely woke up in bed, Doc would wake up being human, somewhere nearby Emma, if Doc had something he was linked to in this world, in this case, a doctor, he'd probably appear to be a normal everyday doctor. Does this make sense?"

The residents nodded again, but Molly snorted.

"Whatever, don't lie to me. Here, I'll give you the easy version; Emma was pulled here by a cross between a man made and a naturally made black hole. She and Doc both made it to our world because Emma is linked there, so if all I said is correct, Emma and Doc are in our world, alive and fine, but Doc is human and it'll take a heck of a magnetic field and electric current, plus a court or so of whatever you deem blood to bring him back. This time period of dimension travel only will be short lived, my guess is…you have about, a month to get him back before the hole closes and he's stuck there forever."

They weren't sure if all Molly said was true or what, but they knew one thing, Doc was in the human world, and there wasn't much time to get him back.

"And I thought she said it was unexplainable." Lightning muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoresses Footer Note:

Oooh, so many twists, so Molly talks, she's really smart. Doc is now Alan Hudson; he is a human being and only has a month to find magnetic field and electric current big enough to return him home as a Car again.

Molly is trapped in the cars world unless she bleeds, but the residents will need her if they are to help Doc.

You have just discovered that Emma can make up a whole lot a bull that actually makes sense on the possibilities of dimension travels and yet it is nigh impossible x3

Oh what unnatural twists will come next in:

**CHAPTER 5 dum dun duuun!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Cars; Pixar does, simple as that! I do, however, own these characters listed.

* * *

_

TO MY REVIEWERS:

Fillmore's Girl: I apologize, I've been absolutely busy, so here it is :D next chappie!

* * *

Authoresses Header Note:

Things are going a little crazy huh? And a very good point _nychick_, yes, they would become dogs.

Anyway, I'm going to ad lib this next chapter, since I'm not exactly sure how it's going out. So lets get to it!

-

---

-----

---------

**Chapter 5: Not Your Business**

---------

It was useless, Emma just did not know how to return Molly to their world, sure the screen was still as she had left it, but she wasn't sure this was a good time to cross over in case she could not return. She didn't even understand how she had gotten there in the first place. Doc continued to stare at the stethoscope around his neck curiously. He looked up and his smile faded when he saw Emma's distraught expression.

"Emma? What's the matter?"

Emma jumped, she had forgotten that he had been there for a moment.

"Umm, Doc, My dog is still in Radiator Springs."

Doc's eyes widened noticeably, "...that's not good."

Emma shook her head, and sighed disdainfully. She looked at the TV screen, throwing a pencil at it, she watched as it slipped smoothly through the screen, of course, it did not return. She sighed and looked down, "What am I going to do."

Doc went to her side and smiled, "We'll work it out, I swear."

"I hope your right."

Doc nodded, he looked at the screen, hoping by some miracle the dog would return...and then an idea came to him...it was risky, but it was all they had.

* * *

"So...um, Molly." Sheriff started timidly, "How do you suppose we get to where they are?" 

Molly began pacing, "Well, obviously, I cannot take you, for you'd become dogs and that is just not proper for this sort of thing."

"Well how--"

Molly suddenly let out a strangled bark, "OH HEAVEN HELP ME!" She sprinted behind the desk and disappeared beneath it.

Bewildered, the group stared at the spot where she once stood.

"Afternoon."

The unfamiliar voice came quite suddenly, and it was obviously close behind the residents. They turned around to find that they were facing a young, good-looking, Honda Accord. His metallic silver-black paint gleamed in the sun and the harsh red and black pin striping along his side was all they needed to realize something about this car. He wasn't one to be reckoned with, everyone knew who this car was . . . who this murderer was. But why did Molly run, she seemed scared to death, like she knew something they didn't.

This car's name was Razor, he had a bad reputation in the past for his terrible murders, Radiator springs had, unfortunately, dealt with his ill-favored attitude in the past. But they hadn't really had to deal with that for several years, so it was quite a shock to see him here.

"What are you doing here?!" Sheriff moved forward defiantly, he didn't like trouble makers around at all.

Razor chuckled, "Quite the welcoming committee, I just overheard you talking as I was passing by, and I am wondering; who is the inhumanly smart voice belonging to in this bunch?"

Everyone was silent, not sure what to say at this point.

"Well–"

Suddenly, that strange feeling again . . . that same feeling that everyone had felt when Emma and Molly were dropped here. They heard a loud thump as someone landed and a long and pained moan. The town turned to see someone sitting in the clinic, a very unfamiliar person, it was definitely not Emma.

It was undoubtedly another human, but this one was taller with a black mess of hair. They straightened their glasses and turned their eyes to the confused townspeople. The (all to strangely familiar) blue eyes widened noticeably.

"Emma was right, you do look bigger."

The cars looked at each other, Sarge looked at the person in the room, "Is that you Doc?"

"Yep, in the flesh."

Razor's face suddenly went an odd pale shade and contracted into a . . . well, it was really unexplainable, but it wasn't good.

"You miserable little FUR BALL!"

A high-pitched shriek emitted from behind the desk as Molly sprinted out the door.

* * *

Emma stared at the screen that Doc had just disappeared through, she couldn't believe she agreed to let him go, but of course, she didn't have much choice, he was older and had the authority over her so she would have to oblige to his requests. 

Meanwhile, Emma scurried around and began to clean up her room, for now, her parents couldn't see the mess in there and she didn't want them to wonder what she was doing with all the items . . . not to mention Docs old clothes spread out carelessly on the ground. She shivered at the thought of what her dad might do in seeing a pair of male clothing laying on the floor of her room, no, she didn't want to find out, she picked them up and folded them, hiding them on an upper shelf in her closet. She folded up the wheelchair, stuffed it under her bed along with the other important things lying around.

While in this process, the sudden gut-wrenching sound of the garage door caused Emma to panic. Her parents couldn't be home yet! She wasn't ready! She attacked her room with all of her vigor, after about 10 minutes she had the entire thing cleaned and was collapsed on the ground. As she lay there, she heard a loud knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Maddy, I'm home, I need to get to dance _now_!"

Emma groaned, why did she have to hurry when it was only her sister, "You _should_ have thought of that _before_ you came home late."

"I was talking to Connor! Now come on!"

Groaning once again before she sat up, Emma made her way to the door and walked out, headed downstairs, grabbed her keys and went for her car.

She smiled as the silver Honda Accord (special addition) came into view, "Hey Razor!" (A.N. yes...I talk to my car, because he's freaking sexy!)

Emma climbed in, started the car and waited for her younger sister to follow. Shortly after, dressed in her dance clothes, Maddy climbed into the car and buckled up. Emma pulled out and headed to the dance studio.

"So Emma, what did you do today?"

"...Fine."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Liar"

"I said nothing!"

"Emma, when you say fine to my–"

"What?"

"Pay attention!"

"Sorry..."

"So! What happened today?"

"Nothing . . . maybe I'll tell you later."

"You're a jerk!"

"Shut up and get out, were here and you're late!"

Madelynne stuck her tongue out, yet climbed out of the car non the less. Emma pulled out of the alleyway and returned to main street.

While she drove home, she thought on the day, she wasn't sure what she was going to do about the whole Doc ordeal, not to mention she didn't know when, how or if he would make it back. She just hoped he'd be back rather soon.

She pulled in only to see that her parents had made it home, rushing into the house she saw that her parents were carrying their luggage bags down the stairs.

"What's going on?"

* * *

Razor chased Molly for a good twenty minutes before he cornered her back in Doc's office. 

"What in the blazes possessed you to come here you little bag of guts! Why do you _insist_ on showing your face to me?"

Molly shivered, "If it had been my choice, I would have gladly done whatever I could so I didn't have to see it."

Razor glowered at the little dog, "You little-"

He was cut off by the sudden jolt as he was lifted into the air.

"What the?"

Doc stepped away from the peddle to the lift and looked up at Razor, "There won't be any of this in my clinic son, now you just sit there patiently while we sort things out down here."

"Miserable old man!"

Molly shook herself and walked over to Doc, "Well, it's good to see that I was right."

"Molly, do you have any idea how we can get you and I back?"

"Actually, you are not connected to our world, we are going to have to do some serious thinking to get you, and myself, back to the world where Emma is."

Razor strained to see Molly behind him, "Will somebody get me off this thing!"

* * *

_yay, I finished. Sorry it's short, I'm working out idea's_


End file.
